My Alpha!
by randomplotbunny
Summary: John is an older Omega, and has almost given up on finding an Alpha that he can't resist. Sherlock is an Alpha that just wants John to notice him. And then their's Jim being Jim. Omegaverse!


_AN: I've tweaked the Omegaverse a bit to fit my story. I'm just not comfortable with the whole dub-con aspect of it all. So here are my changes:_

_1: Omegas choose their Alphas, not the other way around. _

_The Omegas choose by scent- if they find the scent of an Alpha irresistable they will then approach said Alpha to learn more about him/her through dating, if they find the Alpha desirable then they will let that Alpha know they are ready to bond; __and if the Alpha desires the Omega in return then mating can take place._

_2: Omegas go into heat once a month, but do not lose their minds to it._

_Their scent becomes stronger for a few days and they become emotionally sensitive and horny, but that is it. At least until they bond an Alpha, and then they go into the full blown- I will die if you don't take me now!- fertile heat. But until then they can sleep with as many Betas and other Omegas as they like without fear of pregnancy._

_3: The older the Omega the more strongly they will react to the scent of an Alpha they find attractive._

_A young Omega might just show abundant excitement around the Alpha of their choice, while an older one might swoon or faint out right._

_Most Omegas will find a mate in their teens or early twenties, an unbonded Omega over thirty is very rare; and Omegas who never bond are almost unheard of._

_4: As Omegas are very rare- only one Omega to every three Alphas- it is an Alphas happiest day to be considered attractive by one, and they will almost always do whatever they can to try and keep the Omega's interest._

_Now enough of my babbling! Lets get on with the story!_

**Disclaimer: Sir Arthur Conan Doyal is a god, Moffat and Gattis are his acolytes; and I am a lowly fangirl corrupting their vision for my amusement and your entertainment.**

"So, who do you suppose it was?"

"Hmm?" Sherlock doesn't look up from the microscope in front of him. He knows what John is talking about, but he also knows John is in heat and taking everything too personally at the moment. It was a hazard of living with an unbonded Omega.

"Woman on the phone- the crying woman."

"Oh, she doesn't matter, she's just a hostage. No lead there." Hopefully his logic would cut through John's emotions, he really was too busy for this- though he didn't want John to leave, not in the slightest; his Alpha side just wouldn't hear of it.

"For God's sake, I wasn't thinking about leads."

"You're not going to be much use to her." It looked like a full-blown emotional response was in the making. If John didn't smell so good he would just send him away.

"Are they trying to trace it- trace the call?"

"The bomber's too smart for that." If only a distraction would come along and get them off this topic. Maybe something that would make John finally relent on his 'I'm not bonding with you, Sherlock!' attitude.

His phone beeped. That will do, the consulting detective thinks.

"Pass me my phone."

"Where is it?"

"Jacket." As John reaches in to pull out Sherlock's phone, the detective moves slightly so he could breathe in John's scent deeply.

"Stop it." And that is all John has to say on the matter. He knows Sherlock wants him, but they've had this discussion before and he doesn't want to have it again.

Sherlock is a good friend, but John doesn't want to mate unless he finds an Alpha whose scent he is completely unable to resist. He had found one in his youth, Mary Morstan, but she died in a car accident before they could bond.

"Text from your brother." John finally reads off once he has extracted Sherlock's phone.

"Delete it." There was too much going on to deal with his brother's whining right now.

"Delete it?"

"Missile plans are out of the country now. Nothing we can do about it."

"Well, Mycroft thinks there is. He's texted you eight times. Must be important."

"Then why didn't he cancel his dental appointment?"

"His what?"

"Mycroft never texts if he can talk. Look, Andrew West stole the missile plans, tried to sell them and got his head smashed in for his pains, end of story." He took a deep breath, John smelled so good, unlike any Omega he had ever met before. It was one reason he wanted John to be his mate, the others were all to do with him being perfect in every way.

"The only mystery is this- Why's my brother so determined to bore me when somebody else is being so delightfully interesting?"

"Try and remember there's a woman who might die."

"What for? There's hospitals full of people dying, Doctor. Why don't you go and cry by their bedside and see what good it does them?" O dear, John looked upset now. Had he said something wrong?

Before he could start to think of what he might have said the computer signaled it was done with its search.

"Ah!" Finally! But before he could celebrate with John Molly walked in and ruined the moment.

"Any luck?"

"Oh, yes!" It wouldn't do to be mean to Molly, John always reacted poorly when he upset the Beta.

Oh, and now she was bringing friends with her now too.

An Alpha. Odd smell, almost unpleasant. Clearly uninterested in Molly, though dating her out of pity. Going to dump her tonight, dull.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't..."

"Jim, hi! Come in! Come in! Jim, this is Sherlock Holmes."

"Ah."

"And er... Sorry."

"John Watson. Hi." John couldn't stop staring. From the moment the Alpha had walked through the door, from the moment his smell had hit him, he had been transfixed.

Sherlock must have noticed something in his voice because he was looking at him in shock. It didn't make him feel any better when the tall detective turned to glare at the handsome Alpha with jealousy.

The fact that Jim hadn't broken eye contact with him yet was slowly turning his insides to goo though. Damn his heat! Making him hornier than normal.

"Jim works in IT, upstairs. That's how we met. Office romance." Molly tried diffusing the tension in the room, but it only made John feel awkward. He wanted to jump Molly's boyfriend's bones! He couldn't do that to the poor girl!

Making a hasty excuse John fled the room, if he could just get away from that intoxicating aroma...

Sherlock watched John practically run from the room. He had never been so glad for the doctor's over developed sense of propriety until that moment.

He also wanted to kiss Molly for her timely interjection about their relationship status- that is, once he got through strangling her for introducing his John to this Alpha in the first place!

"Well, I better be off. I'll see you at the Fox. About sixish?" Yes run, thought Sherlock, and keep your lowly paws off my John! He's too good for you!

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"It was nice to meet you."

And I would be happy to investigate your murder, but Sherlock knew better than to say that. Molly would tell John and he would have an even harder time courting the man than he was already having.

As Jim left the lab Molly turned on Sherlock.

"What was that all about? Why did John run off?" And Sherlock told her, in detail.

JMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJW

John made his way upstairs and into a random bathroom, if Sherlock came after him he wanted to make it as hard as possible for the man to pinpoint his location. He just needed a minute to collect himself.

He splashed water on his face and tried to clear his head, but the Alpha's, Jim's, scent still lingered in his nose. Leaning against the sink he closed his eyes and just let himself pull up an image of Jim.

Not too tall, well-built as shown by the tight grey t-shirt he was wearing, hair just long enough to get a handful of. An adorably crooked smile, kissable lips. And that smell!

He smelled like crisp green apples, sunshine in the desert, gun powder and just a slight tang of old blood. He smelled of danger and death. It was glorious!

Looking down he finally noticed how hard he had gotten from just remembering that scent. If only Jim wasn't with Molly! He so wanted to get to know him better, and perhaps so much more.

Taking a shuddering breath John tried to will his erection away- he hadn't felt this out of control of his own body since Mary.

The door opened and John turned, he expected to see Sherlock- the git almost never left him alone during his heats, like it would make any difference on his chances- but was surprised to come face to face with a startled Jim.

The IT tech had been texting like mad but stopped when he noticed John staring at him. He covered his shock with a wide grin.

"Oh, John isn't it? Hi." That lopsided grin mixed with that scent- no longer intermingled with and diluted by lab chemicals- pushed John over the edge, before he knew it he had his nose buried in Jim neck and was pawing at his back while rubbing his erection against a hard thigh.

"Why do you smell so good? You're nothing but sweet danger and death! Where have you been hiding?!" Jim was shocked for a moment but finally wrapped his arms around John and pushed him up against the sinks.

Licking at John's neck, Jim began moving his own hips to help John along.

"I'm right here Johnny, I'm right here." Pushing a thigh between the needy Omega's legs Jim basked in the moaning cry John released.

Undoing the Omega's button and zip quickly, the Alpha sank to the floor and nuzzled at the hard erection pressing against the fabric of red pants.

"Jim! More! Please, more." Now who could say no to that?

Pulling the pants down just enough to release the Omega's cock, Jim flicked his tongue over the head. In a sudden movement he pushed forward and swallowed John's cock whole.

John had to bite his knuckle to keep from screaming out his pleasure.

Taking a chance, Jim reached behind John and pushed his fingers into the Omega's wet hole. Moaning, Jim could only imagine how good it would feel to fill that slick heat with his hard Alpha prick instead of his two thrusting fingers.

With a sharp cry John came, and he came hard.

Swallowing, Jim readjusted John's clothes and then wrapped him in a comforting embrace. He may not be too good at the whole 'comfort' thing, but he did know that they had gone a bit too far for an unbonded Omega and Alpha.

If only John wasn't such a sexy Omega, or attracted to Jim, then he wouldn't be put in such an awkward position as he was now. Now he had to choose between mating a beautiful, sexy, incredible and deadly Omega, or losing him to complete his game with Sherly.

Unable to let go of Jim just yet, the doctor tried to reason out what he had just done.

One: he had just caused Molly's boyfriend to cheat on her.

Two: he just had a sexual experience with an Alpha, and they weren't bonded yet.

Three: he just had the best orgasm of his life!

Four: he was still being held by Jim, and it felt so right!

Taking a shuddery breath, John peeled himself off of Jim. As the not-really-an-IT tech took a step back John had a moments panic that his Alpha was leaving him.

"Don't worry John, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." And Jim realized he meant it. Well, that was a decision made then.

"Uhmm..." He better start helping his new Omega along then, he couldn't lose him to something as unimportant as embarrassment- or worse yet, loyalty to an unworthy friend.

"Yeah. I've never had a wild experience in the loo with an Omega before, so I kinda get how you're feeling." Jim put on his lopsided grin and John just wanted to nibble at its edges.

"And before you start kicking yourself over Molly you should know that I was going to break it off with her tonight anyway. She's just too timid for me." John wanted to defend his friend, but was just too happy at the prospect of seeing more of Jim now himself.

But would Jim want to see more of him? The thought of this Alpha slipping through his fingers just when he had found him made John nauseous.

Damn his heat a thousand times! He didn't want to be this emotionally wishy-washy!

"Hey, you all right? You're looking a bit green there." Did John regret their actions that much?

"Would you like to go out sometime?" John blurted out. He needed to know if this young computer tech would be interested in an old ex-soldier.

"Yeah! Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?" Well, that was a relief, John was only nervous about being rejected, Jim could understand that. But now would come the hard part: letting John get to know the real him without losing any chance he might have with the Omega.

"But maybe sometime after your heat is over, okay? I don't want to take advantage of you in your sensitive state." With a smile Jim caressed one of John's cheeks, making John tremble in such fantastic ways.

"It's a temptation to ravage you here and now, but I don't want you thinking I tricked you into a bonding. So." Pulling out a card, Jim gave John his- private- number.

"Give me a ring when your heat's over and we'll get to know each other, alright?" With a nod John excepted the card and watched Jim back out the door. They didn't break eye contact until the last moment.

Once alone John began cleaning himself up, he was sure Sherlock would know what had happened at a glance; but he could at least not feel so sticky when dealing with his jealous flatmate.

Tucking the card into is wallet- after adding the number to his phone and writing it down on his left foot, you could never tell just what links Sherlock would go to in matters such as these- John began to head out the door with one final deep breath of Jim's scent lingering in the air, when it suddenly opened.

Hoping it was Jim, John quickly schooled his features when he spotted Sherlock.

"There you are, come on lets..." As sharp eyes racked over him, John felt a blush creep over his cheeks.

"Time to go home, John." His voice was flat, emotionless. The calm before the storm John knew.

The cab ride was unusually quiet, and once in the flat the tall brunette still didn't say a word to his blogger.

Two hours of silence were finally broken when Lestrade came through their door.

"Still hard at work I see."

"Yes. A woman's life is at stake Inspector, can't stop now." John felt a tiny bit bad, Sherlock was trying so hard to impress him but it just wasn't going to happen.

"Well actually you can." John was on his feet in moments.

"What? Don't tell me she's been blown-up!"

"Not blown-up. Released. She called my number and said that she was being let go an hour ago, but not to tell you until she had been taken to safety." John felt so relieved. Whoever this bomber was had just proved themselves to be at least halfway descent.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would he give up his hostage?" Though he tried to hide it, John could clearly hear the disappointment in Sherlock's voice.

"No it doesn't. But what makes even less sense is the message that I'm supposed to relay to you."

"And? Out with it Lestrade!"

"Yeah, well shut your gob a minute and I'll tell you!" You could almost hear Sherlock grinding his teeth.

"The message is simply this: I'm sorry, but I've found someone more interesting than you. End of message."

"More interesting? Who could possibly be more interesting than me?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure no-one has a bigger ego than you. But that aside, I've got paper work to finish. So, goodnight." With a nod to John the DI was out the door.

Before the outer door had even banged shut Sherlock had the pink phone out and was trying to make a call. Throwing the phone towards a wall he went back to the puzzle of the shoes. He might no longer have a deadline, but it was still a puzzle in need of solving.

John picked the pink phone up off the floor and check the screen. 'No Service' flash across. The bomber had already disconnected it. No wonder Sherlock was upset.

With a shrug John made himself some tea and went to bed early. It had been a hectic day.

JMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJWJMJW

It had been a full week since he had met Jim and John was finally going to go meet him for dinner. They had talked over the phone every night- John had had to memorize Jim's number because Sherlock kept removing from his phone- and now they were finally going to meet again.

John had been nervous, he had fully expected Sherlock to follow him on his date and completely ruin it, but Lestrade had called ten minutes before John was to leave with a case that Sherlock couldn't pass up: ten dead, found in old oil drums, mummified and inside the Tower of London. Sherlock had been a blur heading out the door.

Climbing in a cab John gave the address of the fancy restaurant Jim had wanted to meet at. It was too expensive really, but Jim had been insistent.

Giving his name to the maître de, John realized that he still didn't know Jim's last name. As he was graciously escorted to one of the private dinning rooms, he also began to wonder how Jim could afford all of this.

Just as he was settling into his surroundings the door opened again and in walked Jim, looking even more delicious in a fancy suit that was clearly a big label. It made John feel self-conscious about his own off the rack suit.

But as soon as Jim's scent hit him John couldn't care less about clothing. In fact, the less clothing the better he surmised.

Unlike the last time John wasn't in heat and so wasn't overwhelmed, but he still felt drunk on the aroma swirling about his brain.

"So, John, how are you?" Jim smirked, clearly knowing how badly he was effecting John.

Instead of answering directly John strode over and buried his nose in Jim's collar, taking a big whiff he stepped back with a smirk of his own to see Jim looking hungrily at him.

"Just fine Jim." Anything else to be said was lost as a waitress came in to take their orders.

Once alone again John leaned an elbow on the table and asked his first question.

"What is you last name? I know I should have asked days ago, but it never occurred to me until now that I don't know it." Jim looked a bit uncomfortable for a moment, but then met John's eyes in a serious fashion.

"My full name is James Moriarty." As the implications of that sank in several things slotted into place for John.

The reason that the bomber had suddenly relented and released that woman was the first thing to come clear to him. As the second realization fell on him he gave Jim a hard stare.

"Those people in the drums at the Tower? You?"

"I had to keep Sherly from following you and ruining our date. And don't worry about them having been innocent victims, they weren't. Rapists and hired killers the lot of them. I've been trying to clean up my act since we met, John. You have to know that I really do want this."

Still reeling from what he had just learned John could hardly comprehend what had just been said. Luckily their food arrived just then and he had a few minutes to compose himself. Once the serving staff left he had a firmer grasp on just what he wanted to say, or rather ask.

"Why would you want to change for me? I'm sure you could find another Omega more willing to accept your... eccentricities." Jim was shaking his head at this.

"Most people that get close enough to scent me find my scent odd, and every Omega I've met- the most sensitive noses around- have found me to be anywhere from offensive to downright gag worthy. You are the first person in my life to actually enjoy my scent. So why wouldn't I try to do everything I could to keep you?"

John was taken aback by this. People found Jim's scent odd, or even disgusting? How could they? He had the greatest scent on the planet!

Pushing those thoughts away for now, John changed subject ans the rest of the dinner passed with ease, and by the time dessert was served they were both laughing at the ridiculous things Sherlock was prone to do.

"So he walks up to the fish monger and says: I'll have you know that your wife is much better working a pole than you are. The fisherman of course takes it the wrong way and punches him!" They both burst out laughing at this.

"And how long before I met him was this?" John gasps between bouts of giggles.

"About two or three months. He's become a lot more aware of what he says now that you live with him though." That sobered John up a bit. Noticing this, Jim laid a comforting hand on John's.

"What? I said something wrong?"

"No. No, not that. It's just... when he finds out that I bonded with the mysterious Moriarty instead of him, he's going to be a bit upset. Well, if I bonded anyone other than him really." Jim was now completely silent in a concerning way.

"Jim? Are you all right?"

"You're going to bond with me?" Realizing just what he had said without realizing it, John blushed.

"Well... I still need to see if we have compatible design sense. Take me back to your place and I can find out?" He said it this hopefully, but knew that he would still need to explain himself more fully.

"John...are you really okay with this? I would love to bond with you- make you mine!- but if you have any doubts, you need to tell me know." Taking hold of Jim's hand, John gave him an honest answer.

"Well, I'm still unsure about your business, I'm still not completely sure of what you actually do..."

"I'm a consultant. If someone has a crime they want to commit, but don't know how go about it, they hire me."

"So... you work with drug lords, murders and terrorists?" John didn't want a positive answer to this- He wanted to be wrong!- but knew that he had hit the mark square on when Jim flinched back from him.

"Yeah. But I'm quitting! I know you would never approve of what I do, so I'm getting out. We can travel, settle down in the country, anything you want. Please, believe me." The pleading in Jims' eyes finally broke John. How could he leave this Alpha when he had such large expressive eyes?

"Jim... let's talk about this later. For now I do believe I asked you to show me your home?" Jim perked up at this.

"And your sure?"

"Jim, I am not letting a dangerously sexy Alpha like you slip through my fingers- not at my age. So if you ask me once more if I'm sure I'll wrestle you to the ground and mate you right here." At Jim's smutty smirk John growled.

"Jim." He warned.

"I have a car downstairs." As they made their way to the car John couldn't stop himself getting excited.

He was finally going to mate his Alpha!

As they climbed in the car Jim pulled John into a gentle kiss. It was exquisite. Jim tasted as good as he smelled.

Released from the kiss an eternity later, John pushed his nose into Jim's neck and breathed deep. Heaven!

One hand in John's hair and the other around his waist, Jim held his Omega close. Now that he had him, Jim would never let his John go!

They stayed like that until the car stopped.

Entering his current flat, Jim led John through to the bedroom. He had wanted to show off some, prove how well he could take care of his Omega, but John was being insistent.

Pulling Jim into a deep kiss, John started work on their buttons. He had waited to many years to take it slow now.

Getting lost in the demanding kiss of this incredible Omega, Jim didn't notice he was being undressed until their naked chests pressed against each other.

Realizing that John was in a hurry, Jim decided to take control. Pulling back from the kiss, he grabbed John's hips and pushed him towards the bed.

"Now Johnny, we have all night. No need to rush things." As he pushed John to sit on the bed he tried to ignore the needy whine he received.

"Please Jim. You smell so good. Touch me." Looking into lust blown blue eyes, Jim pushed down the urge to just flip him and ride until they both screamed.

Instead, Jim slowly finished undressing himself- loving the way John's eyes followed his every move. Once naked he worked John out of his own suit.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Dipping down he pulled a pert nipple into his mouth and sucked.

"Jim! Ahhnn!" John was going to lose his mind if things didn't speed up again. He could already feel the slickness between his legs and the aching need to be fill by his chosen Alpha.

Catching scent of John's wetness, Jim growled low in his throat.

Flipping John over, Jim pushed his cheeks open and bent down to run his tongue along the puckered entrance.

The shuddering moan John let out finally undid Jim completely. Hey could take it slow some other time.

Pulling John to all fours, Jim hesitated once his prick was pressed at John's slick hole.

"John? Are you-"

"Damn it! Do it now! Or I'll leave!" With a possessive growl Jim pushed into John.

Such heat! Such perfection! How had he lived without John before now?

"Yes Jim! More! Harder!" Moving faster, Jim made a mental note to find all of John's past lovers and have them shot. No-one should know how good John felt but him!

Pulling John back onto his knees, pressed against Jim's chest, Jim reached around and fondled John's nipples before lowering his hand further down.

"Jim! Jim! Yes! More! Please!" John was slowly losing his grasp on anything other than the amazing feeling of Jim inside him. He could feel the knot forming- not as big as it would get during one of their bonded heats, but big enough to do the job- and was excited to feel it push inside him at the moment they bonded.

Panting and thrusting, Jim was in heaven. John felt so incredibly wet and tight. He tried to hold on, he didn't want to finish until John was ready.

"Jim!" This was it! He was coming!

Giving a hard thrust, Jim pushed his knot inside John- causing a second orgasm to rip through the tired Omega- and bit down on John left shoulder to form their bond over his war scar. Then he was coming too.

Calming once more, Jim licked at their bond bite- it might be his imagination, but he thought John's scent was already taking on traces of his own- and held John while his knot deflated so they could separate.

Laying down together Jim pulled a blanket over them and held John in a warm embrace. Relaxing they fell asleep.

Several hours later John's phone went off. Jim grabbed it off the floor and crawled back into the warm spot next to his Omega.

"It's Sherlock. You'd better answer it." Giving a wide yawn, John lightly kissed Jim before answering his still ringing phone.

"It's four thirty in the morning Sherlock. What do you want?" He was silent a moment and then turned a slight frown on Jim.

"Stop that. He's my new bond mate and I'll not have you saying such horrible things about him!" This time the pause was longer and Jim could make out a few words that were obviously being yelled.

"Well fine then! But I'm not leaving him! And for your information I almost forced HIM! Not the other way around!" Hanging up, John stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before looking back at his Alpha.

"He's upset with you for quitting the game on him. He's upset with me for not bonding with him. And now he's kicking me out of the flat and going to burn all my stuff." Giving a small chuckle John curled up into Jim's arms.

"Hmm, you wouldn't happen to know someone that would let me stay with them do you?" Smiling, Jim stroked a hand through John's short locks.

"Perhaps, and I might know someone who can replace your clothes and things too."

"That's nice of them." John breathed into Jim's chest, clearly falling asleep again.

"But make sure they replace my gun too. If I'm going to be the mate of a consulting criminal then I'll need one." As John fell asleep in Jim's arms once more the Alpha gave a wicked smile.

"Anything you want Johnny. Anything you want."


End file.
